1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a visible wavelength color filter and, more particularly, to a color filter capable of transmitting two colors while attenuating a third color wavelength band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, color conversion displays have attracted more attention. In order to achieve red, green, blue (RGB) three color pixels, blue light emitting diodes (LEDs)/organic LEDs (OLEDs) have been used as the blue pixel color, while pumping red and green phosphors, quantum dots, or organic materials to generate the red and green colors. Unfortunately, additional filtering is required to eliminate the emission of blue color from the red and green pixels, which adds to the size and cost of RGB displays. Further, when the blue pumped RGB technology is applied to a transparent display, the three color filters degrade the transparency, since only one wavelength is transparent for each pixel. For green and red pixels, any blue light passing through green and red materials affects the color quality.
It would be advantageous if a dual band color filter existed to block blue pumping light, while passing red and green light.